User talk:Elseweyr
Phase Disruptor I recently went through all of the pages after talking with TemporaryEditor78 and looked at all of the powers pages (Category:Powers). They were close on MOS standardization but a lot were slightly off. Text didn't match in game in places, items were in places they shouldn't be, etc. Just bugged me. With Temps blessing, I went through and made sure they were all the same. I recently saw you had undone the biotic classification on the Phase Disruptor page. I used what the in-game text and challenges specified to determine which were tech power and which were biotic powers. Some powers you just can't tell. They sure look like tech powers or biotic powers but they don't show as a Silver Challenge and/or the text didn't call out which way it should go. I left those powers alone as there isn't a way to prove one way or the other. I made Phase disruptor biotic as it uses your barrier to power it. The rank 1 text specifically calls out that you focus your barrier into a beam. As barriers are biotic in game, the phase disruptor is biotic in nature. Nova does the same thing consuming your barrier and Nova is classified as a biotic Silver Challenge. If the text didn't call out using your barrier, I would agree with you to change it to generic. As it does say barrier consumption, I changed it back to biotic. Thanks for looking over the edits and checking them. I have been known to make mistakes. :) 16:14, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :Corrected to remove the classification as biotic and as biotics category. 15:00, January 30, 2018 (UTC) N7 Link on N7 Slayer Page Hey Elseweyr, I undid your edit of the N7 Slayer power page of the N7 link. I did this to match the other 4 N7 passive class power pages. None of them have that link in the text for Rank 1. N7 Fury N7 Shadow N7 Demolisher N7 Paladin The N7 Destroyer uses a power that isn't like the other 5 N7 characters. T5-V Internal Systems I did this removal of the N7 link on that page only to match the other 4 pages. If you think that the N7 link should be on all 5, please let me know and I'll add that into them all. I wanted to make sure that all of the power pages were the same and didn't have differing items highlighted, linked, etc. Being a stickler for the little details. :) 16:27, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :It's more of a general wiki convention to link the first mention of concepts we have articles for, so the other pages should rather be adjusted accordingly. And while I realise that "barrier" typically refers to a biotic barrier rather than a kinetic one, the mention that Phase Disruptor is barrier-powered is the only argument for calling it a "biotic" power (as we know, plenty of biotics also have tech-based or other abilities). Since power pages mainly are about gameplay and Phase Disruptor specifically does not detonate biotic explosions, I thought the player interpretation of its classification is better left out in this case. —Elseweyr talk • January 30, 2018, 17:58:21 (UTC) ::I corrected all 5 pages with the N7 link per your suggestion so that they all match. 15:01, January 30, 2018 (UTC) New Account / Admin Help Request Elseweyr, I did it. I broke down and created a user account. I just wanted to be anonymous. But to do some features you just have to have an account. I do have a question about all of my previous posts/edits. Is it possible to have them all attributed to my new account/merged togther? When I created my account, the account is empty. The anonymous fandom page still exists though. I've looked online and just can't find anything useful. --GS877 (talk) 21:47, February 4, 2018 (UTC) M-98 Widow Page / Edit Help Elseweyr, I was looking at the weapon pages today for ME:A and found most were not categorized correctly to list on the Weapons: ME:A category page. Category:Weapons_(Mass_Effect:_Andromeda) I was able to put all weapons to the correct category except for the M-98_Widow. That page is locked for edits. Can you add the M-98 Widow to the Weapons (Mass Effect: Andromeda) category so that it matches all other ME:A weapons? Thanks in advance -- GS877 (talk) 02:54, February 8, 2018 (UTC) :I was able to edit the page now. I didn't see that it had been unlocked but it now appears to be so. -- GS877 (talk) 01:54, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Melee Weapons Page / Admin Unlock Request Elseweyr, Can you unlock the Melee Weapons page? (This is for the ME:A melee weapons) Temp locked it back in October because someone kept making a zero content page. After the 3rd time, it got bank vaulted. Locked that mother down TIGHT! :) I put together the entire page in my storage area User:GS877/Vault_Storage. I'm ready to copy over into the new page and have asked Temp twice now if he could unlock it but have gotten no response. (Feb 15, then Feb 18, and it has now been 6 additional days since the last request). As you are an admin, you have the ability to unlock pages (I'm assuming). ______________________________ I based the article on the other overall weapons pages like Pistols or Shotguns. A general section that lists all of the weapons and stats but is mainly for links to the pages. Nothing fancy and no real in depth detail because that is all located on the individual pages. If a comparison was needed, a nice table of some kind would have been added but that wasn't needed in my opinion. (Others could add later if they so wished) I'd like to get this in place so that all of the links to the melee weapons page go blue instead of red. I went through all of the melee weapons pages and they are all standardized now with filled out information for all of the melee weapons so that I could fill out the melee page in full. Please let me know what to do going forward and feel free to critique the page. It's just a starting point but I think it's pretty much done except for maybe some more overall pictures or detailed player strategies. Things that others would add from their own playthroughs. Thanks for your help in advance. --GS877 (talk) 11:28, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hey-- sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I had to travel a lot last month and didn't really get around to checking the Wiki. At a glance it seems you had your questions/issues resolved; let me know if there's something else I can do. —Elseweyr talk • March 5, 2018, 11:18:48 (UTC) :Hey Elseweyr, No problem. I know exactly what it is like being super busy. :) There was a lot of other work for me to put into the wiki, so I just put it out of my mind. I asked Temp again a few days ago and it was unlocked. Thanks for getting back to me. -- GS877 (talk) 18:52, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Glad to hear. Thanks for your efforts so far! —Elseweyr talk • March 10, 2018, 21:23:51 (UTC) Video Hey Elsie, is it possible to remove the awful video from several pages that were added when MEA was launched ? Some examples : *Mass Effect: Andromeda Multiplayer *Kett --DeldiRe (talk) 23:16, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hey Deldi-- as you've probably noticed, the videos can't simply be edited out. It may be possible to give feedback on individual videos and appeal for a change/removal, however. It can certainly be argued that the kett video is outdated and I don't think it fits very well with the style of this wiki in the first place. I'll see what I can do. —Elseweyr talk • March 10, 2018, 21:19:07 (UTC) ::Hey, good to know, we really need to see that removed, it's very awful, outdated, spoilers, against MoS,no added value,... Good to know you will see what you can do--DeldiRe (talk) 20:21, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Powers To Skills MEA Request Hey Elseweyr, I corrected all skill pages and the MP template to list skills not powers per your request on my talk page. (I put additional details on my talk page). :) -- GS877 (talk) 23:17, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :I replied there as well! —Elseweyr talk • March 11, 2018, 14:16:56 (UTC) ::As we speak of skills, could we put this layout in a template ? Skills/Test_layout#layout1c. The problem is that I could not code it. --DeldiRe (talk) 20:20, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Elseweyr, I should be done with the rest of the skills today. Squadmates, SP, and MP will all use the same format. There are some minor flavor variations when you have a SP / MP header and a squadmate skill but the tables, most of the headers, Player notes (the mechanics, strat and availability sections), all follow the same format. I'll let you know when I have them updated so that they match the in-game text and all are finished. :::* SP Combat Skills - Done. :::* SP Tech Skills - Done. :::* SP Biotic Skills - Done. :::* Squadmate Skills - Done. :::* MP Skills (all types) Done.-- GS877 (talk) 21:41, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::: I created the squadmate table on the skills page and all skills are now standardized. All squadmates have a skills section. The tech and biotic pages listing multiple skills are also updated. All skills list SP and MP characters that use powers. -- GS877 (talk) 03:10, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Armor MEA Hi Elsie, I'd like to add all armor pics for MEA but I think we need a specific template where we can show the three 'levels' of skin as the skin of each piece or armor evolve with the ranks. Could you help with it? :In fact, I need some help to : *have a good size of the armor's image (put a limit) *Center the select buttons on top of the image Work is there: *http://deldire.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_armor_(MEA) *http://deldire.wikia.com/wiki/Angaran_Armor --DeldiRe (talk) 09:47, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Admin Questions Hey Elseweyr, I saw that you were back again for a bit. I have admin questions I've asked Temp but he refuses to answer. I'm not choosing between the parents. I promise. :) I would like answers to the questions to set my mind at peace. I've found things that could be fixed / worked on / are unclear. Can you help answer the following questions from an admin stand point? 1. Fixing the drop down menus for MEA. User_talk:Temporaryeditor78#MediaWikia:Wiki-navigation_Page_.2F_Drop_Down_Menu_Question_.2F_MEA According to JoePlay (Dev Team), Level III can only have 10 items so I had to get creative (subsequent colored edits). User_talk:GS877#re:_MEA_portal_and_wiki_nav_menu I'd like to correct the headers for MEA to incorporate all of the MEA pages that have been created. 2. Correcting the MEA Superwalkthrough page - Put the top portion back onto the page. User_talk:Temporaryeditor78#Super_Walkthrough_Page I'm supposed to talk to an admin before requesting help from the dev team (or if you could correct the error I would be very happy.) 3. Fixing redlinks that are clear errors (would require an admin to say this ok) User_talk:Temporaryeditor78#Redlinks_2 I've asked multiple times but gotten nothing. I understand the danger and the history of why you don't remove redlinks (I made that mistake before). The list I compiled are clear misspelling, wrong pages, etc where intent is totally clear. I can easily make the fixes but need permission first. 4. Table formatting User_talk:Temporaryeditor78#Mass_Effect:_Andromeda_Original_Score_Page User_talk:Temporaryeditor78#N7_Armor_Page Where is it written that you can or cannot change the format of a table? (I've searched the MoS but can't find anything that applies to this situation). Fixing an error or making something more elegant seems normal to me. AS LONG AS it doesn't change the direct content or radically change the display of information. The score page is just needs cleanup. Too wide, could be more elegant, etc. Another very heavily coded table that could use wikitable easily. The N7 page has different questions but to me the wikitable format is a standard format used all over this wikia and can be usable in other places. Making two tables match should be encouraged (that contain the exact same information). It looks like someone created their own table with great effort but it has errors and doesn't have the all of the info that the armor customization pages has. - - - - - - - I'm not here to play the "wounded editor". Any work I do can be edited by others. I understand Temp, he is very good at what he does but when the only regularly active admin won't answer after weeks of asking questions, it gets frustrating. I do details and order matters. I may make mistakes and missteps but I learn from them. Not perfect. I'm not here to monopolize his time. I understand getting an answer takes time. I try to get an answer elsewhere first or be much more informed when asking the question. Most of what I'm running into takes time to research and even when I do it comes back to "ask an admin on your wikia". I don't want to be a bother. When I see things that can be fixed, I do so. I may run afoul of the MoS or miss that something is "the way it has always been". I try to learn and apply that to future edits. You helped me with the MEA multiplayer formatting. At no point did I take offense when you undid the work I had completed. I wasn't right and I needed some help with clarification. I appreciate when someone is able to help me learn. If you could help me out with some answers to the above questions, I'd appreciate that very much. I'd be able to set aside that itch to fix them. :) Gotta fix it, gotta fix it, gotta fix it... --GS877 (talk) 01:05, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :Hey there! Just wanted to pop in to let you know the spring term crunch is still keepig me busy, but I'll try to get back to wiki issues ASAP. Thanks for your efforts, and for asking before acting! :I can see that Temp already answered at least some of your questions; the one about redlinks being the easy one, I can just quickly note that I agree content outside of the main space is not to be "fixed" or changed by others than the author itself. We do have a policy on that (which naturally extends to forum posts and user subpages), so as annoying as redlinks can be, I favor consistency in the form of sticking to the community policy. —Elseweyr talk • May 12, 2018, 13:24:22 (UTC) ::Thanks for the update Elseweyr. I totally understand that real life takes precedent. ::Q3. I understand on the redlinks. I really want to fix those items that have a clear intent/obvious mistakes that sould be fixed but that is one of those rules that was agreed upon in the past. "Terms and Conditions". Read that fine PRINT! :) ::Q4. Yes, Temp was able to get me some help with the tables question. He had a very nice and elegant solution without the wikitable format as well as some of the history behind why that format isn't used as much. I don't use it much myself as it locks you into the format. It is a clean nice table with left justification that is simple though. ::The other two questions are much more advanced stuff that can wait. ::Q1. I cleaned up the 4 proposals for the MEA dropdown menus (after I saw you had edited the ME one) with the actual text. MEA added so much customization that the categories required went way up. With only 10 choices, you have to think carefully about what a person coming to the site is looking for and which ones you can add. I had 15, then had to cut. ::If you think Proposals III or IV are good, please let me know. If you have ideas about a proposal V, please mark up Proposal III or IV and I'll make a clean version V. (There is no need for you to do all of the work. I can do that for you.) Once a decision is made, I'll add that as a non-colorized ready to copy version below the proposals so that it is a clean copy and paste. I can't add or edit that page, so I would need you or Temp to complete that phase. As both of you are pretty good as sussing out these kind of things, I'd defer to your judgment and advice on which proposal is best. ::Q2. The last question is beyond my abilities. I know that the page should be corrected to return the top portion of the page with edit button and the such. I have no issues with the content. I just don't know how to fix or even where to start. The broken videos are something that I saw fixed by Raylan13 in February 2018 (on the mainpage) so that was why I would reach out to him but as no one has complained up until now, it's not like the building is on fire. :) ::Fundamentally, I don't know if a superwalkthough page makes sense anymore in that prior games had a clear structure to "walkthrough". MEA isn't like other ME games. The high and mighty creators (cue the music), decided to go the Bethesda Elder Scrolls style of game route and do the "you can do ANYTHING" approach. Kinda. The skeletal structure is still there to a point but there is so much other stuff you can do without having to advance the main story. The game died off and people lost interest. People just stopped editing as no one else was editing anymore. ::I know that [ User:BangoGerstfeld] had a good thing started with the missions on the Mass Effect: Andromeda Guide page but looks like he stopped after awhile. ::I kinda want to tear out the fancy looking table like structures on the superwalkthrough page and turn them into well crafted grouped clickable pictures (in the same style of format) to fix the broken top of the page. Have the same content but without the mainpage style of formatting. (Users could then makes changes without being totally overwhelmed by the mainpage style of editing). Add in small sections to point someone to the missions walkthrough guide, the missions page, all of the different pages for weapons, armor, mods, etc and then the superwalkthrough would be done. ::I'm not knocking the prior superwalkthrough page creators. They had a grand plan but then just stopped. Now there is the start of something great but everyone who comes here to look at it says "Wow, that's not done. I can't find what I need. I'm going someplace else." I'd rather have something pretty good that everyone can use than a perfect solution that no one can use. My two cents. :) ::When you get a chance, let me know about some of the above items. I'm going to continue work on the armor pages, do some weapon pages stuff, finish the priority ops missions and rewards pages then come back to the walkthrough page. --GS877 (talk) 18:09, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Sidenote: Just ran a test to remove all text from the superwalkthrough page and add a lookalike table to see if the format would return to the standard format with buttons etc. It does not. Something is fundamentally different about that page and I gots no frickin' clue. :) --GS877 (talk) 18:48, May 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hey Elseweyr, have you had a chance to go over question 1 (Q1) and Q2 above? ::::I know you're busy, no rush. I grinding through these weapon pages for the MEA multiplayer weapons so I have PLENTY of other work to do. :) --GS877 (talk) 18:55, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :::::Hey GS877, :::::Q1 (ME:A Navigation): Looking at the current list, "Inventory" seems a bit superfluous -- it's a short article that mostly just serves to point the user to Weapons, Armor, etc. and I wouldn't be opposed to removing it in favor of your new suggestions. Since "Romance" is under "Gameplay" for the trilogy as well, I'd rather keep it there for consistency. Five key concepts I think should stay are thus Armor, Weapons, Missions, Combat, Romance. I'd be fine with grouping together Research & Development, Augmentations & Mods, maybe even Skills and Profiles (to just Skills). That'd free up at least one spot for eg. Resources, which I think would be a useful addition to the list. :::::Sidenote: while a vote isn't necessarily needed for this sort of change, dedicating a forum page to the proposal makes it easier to find, manage and discuss -- and it keeps user talk pages a bit cleaner :) :::::Q2 (ME:A Super Walkthrough): Technically speaking, the page is not broken. As far as I understand, the SWs are Fandom staff projects that are purposely made uneditable by the local community: the reason that the edit button, among other things, is absent is that the page pulls its styling from a CSS sheet that's specifically designed that way. Staff collaborated with some editors around the game's release, but otherwise the formatting and content of the page is strictly staff-controlled. (The permanent "Buy Now" module is the biggest hint that the setup of such a page may extend to some kind of agreement between Fandom and the game publisher.) :::::As you pointed out, however, it's clear that the ME:A SW is lacking, so a case could certainly be made that staff at least review the contents. Especially if we already have guide pages in place, it would be easy to point a staff member to the sorts of things we'd suggest including in the SW to make it serve its function. :::::Hope that answered your most dire questions - I'll look around in the coming days to see if there's any other lingering issues I can help with. —Elseweyr talk • June 3, 2018, 14:25:20 (UTC)